The Fridge
by BethanyRose1796
Summary: 'I am in a really good mood today.' I stated out of the blue, as I walked over to the fridge. It was true though, nothing could ruin my mood today. Except that. Short summary but yeah...T 'cause I'm paranoid :P


**A/N: _Look who's baaaaack :D_ Yes that's right, _it's little me - back from Paris_ :L not really, just been watching Suite Life, London makes me LOL. _Annnnnyway_, here is another one-shot - it's quite a bit longer than the last one but I started it ages ago and it took me a while to write too. BTW it is based on a true story that happened to me(I was Tawni in this situation) you'll see what i mean when you read it. Btw if there is anyone out there who likes Dragon Quest, my little brother who is _10_ has written a fic for it at school (so proud :') lol) bear in mind he is only _10_ and it's not that good but he is dead keen and that so if you wanna check it out sometime that would be cool :D**

**Oh and btw, this is dedicated to one of my best friends _Jenny_ who inspired this story :') she'll know why...(;**

_**Anyway, hope you like it :)**_

The Fridge

Sonny's POV

I walked into the prop house on a breezy Monday morning with my usual smile plastered onto my face.

'Hey Tawni!' I greeted my ignorant cast mate with a wave.

'Can you grab me a soda?' She asked - completely ignoring my comment - although it was more of an order than a request. However I brushed it off.

'Sure. I am in a really good mood today.' I stated out of the blue, as I walked over to the fridge. It was true though, nothing could ruin my mood today.

Except that.

'WHAT!' I exclaimed as I pulled out one of the many posters with my face on saying-

'Sonny Munroe is frigid?' Yeah what she said. Tawni took the poster out of my hand and looked at it again.

'Who would do something like this?' I was in a state of utter confusion by now.

'I don't know for certain but I've got a pretty good idea.' Tawni took out her phone and dialled a few numbers.

'Lemmee hear you sa-NO! Look pooper, get down here right now or I'll tell the company that sells your shampoo to, to, STOP SELLING IT! Yeah, that's right, I have that power.' Within three seconds of putting the phone down, Chad was at the door, doubled over with his hands on his knees, panting for breath.

'So *gasp* what did you *gasp* want?' He asked Tawni – not before giving me a small wave and wink.

Before anyone could say anything, Tawni had marched over to Chad and slapped him right across the face. I rushed over to Chad who now had his hand covering his left cheek where he had been slapped.

'Tawni!' I yelled at her. 'What was that for?'

'Yeah Tawni!' Chad whined.

'Wait so it wasn't you who made these posters?' She started to look guilty now as she held up one of the posters.

'NO!' Chad cried.

'Oh, well, I got nothin', sorry Sonny.' She shrugged and I just shook my head. I led Chad over to the couch and sat down; I went over to the freezer and picked up an ice pack, as well as another poster to show Chad.

'Why are you so ticked off anyway? What am I supposed to have done?' Chad asked, rubbing his face.

'Here.' I handed him the poster and sat down next to him.

'Sonny Munroe is- hey that's cold!' He hissed as I put the ice pack to his cheek.

'Sorry!'

'-is frigid?' He continued with a puzzled look on his face. 'Oh my Chad!' He suddenly yelped. I gave him a look.

'Really Chad, really?'

'Whatever, I know who did this! I saw them using the copier the other day!'

'What? Who was it?' I asked dropping the ice pack.

'Penelope! It was Penelope!' He stood up and walked over to the door.

'What! Why would she do this?' I followed him.

'Look I don't know Sonny but I'm going to find out ok?' He said as he turned to face me.

'No Chad it's fine, I'll talk to her.' I sighed.

At Mack Falls

I marched over to Mackenzie Falls with gritted teeth. I wasn't looking for a fight; I just wanted to know why she did it. I stormed into her dressing room without knocking – way to keep your cool Sonny!

'Hey Sonny!' Penelope greeted me with a sickly smile. Gosh I hate her!

'Oh just quit the small talk Penelope and tell me why you did it.' Wow, this was _not _going to plan.

'I don't know what you're talking about.' She said as she turned to walk away. I grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving and held up one of the posters.

'This! I'm talking about this!' I sighed. 'Why Penelope? I always knew we didn't get along because of the rivalry, but when did I ever make you angry enough to do something like this?'

'The day you agreed to go out with Chad, that's when!' She said dramatically.

'Woah woah, wait- so you did all this, just so Chad might like you?'

'Oh come on Sonny! We all know it's true anyway. I mean – you haven't even kissed him yet.' This was the last straw, I'd tried to keep my cool but I just couldn't. But before my hand had even reached her face, I saw a very nicely manicured one do my job for me. Tawni.

'Who do you think you are?' She started having a go at Penelope, I kind of tuned out after the first bit. What if she was right? What if I am frigid? I don't know why I haven't kissed Chad yet; I mean we have been dating for what – just over a month now? What if Chad has realised this too? What if he dumps me? I felt my eyes welling up just as I heard the room go quieter. I looked up to see Penelope had left and it was just me and Tawni.

'Not here you don't.' She said as she steered me back to our dressing room. As soon as we got there I sat down at my vanity and Tawni kneeled beside me and let me cry on her shoulder. She whispered soothing noises in my ear until I stopped crying.

'I'm sorry Tawni, I made your shirt all wet.'

'Oh it's ok I have like, 10 of these.' Typical Tawni.

'Tawni, do you think I'm frigid?' I asked, my eyes still glazed with tears.

'No, no of course not! I'm not one to judge.' I raised an eyebrow at her. 'Well anyway, I have a plan to get back at Penelope, but you're going to have to trust m-.'

'Oh no.'

'Hear me out! Ok, so here's what we do. It's simple, but it will _definitely _stop Penelope thinking you're frigid.' I didn't like where this was going.

'Go on.' I encouraged her, uncertainly.

'So, Chad texts Penelope and tells her to meet him somewhere, maybe his dressing room?' I nodded. 'When she gets there, she will walk in on you making out with Chad.'

'WHAT!'

'Listen! Then she will storm out – naturally – then _Nico _comes in and tries to make a move on her, but as usual she will reject him. She will then receive an _anonymous _text saying '_Look who's frigid now.'_! Am I a genius or am I a genius?'

'Tawni! You're a genius!'

'I know, and I'm pretty!' Oh no, I just remembered something,

'But there's one problem.'

'What now?' She sounded exasperated by now.

'I haven't kissed Chad yet, I don't want my first kiss with him to be just to prove something to Penelope!'

'What other choice do you have?'

'I suppose you're right…'

'And…' she prompted. I sighed.

'And you're pretty.'

'I know, right so you go tell Chad the plan, I'll go tell the others.'

'Right.' I said determinedly as we went our separate ways. I headed towards Chad's dressing room and knocked on the door.

'It's open!' I heard him call with a slight falter to his voice, it sounded like he was vibrating... massage chair. I entered and he switched off the chair. I perched on the arm of his couch and he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek before motioning for me to join him on the actual couch.

'Hey, you okay?' He asked. 'Heard about what happened with Penelope.'

'Yeah I'm fine I guess.' I looked down as I started twiddling my fingers in my lap. I was scared what he might think about the plan. He brought his hand to my chin and lifted up my head so my eyes were locked on his. His ice blue eyes froze me in this position. I swear they have some sort of mystical power or something that makes you freeze. I could feel myself leaning in, and I could feel Chad doing the same. Yes! This is perfect! He doesn't even know about the plan yet, go Sonny, go!

_SHUT UP BRAIN!_

Sorry.

I closed my eyes and felt the warmth of his soft lips cover mine. I was in heaven, I know everybody says this, but I didn't just feel sparks, it was more like fireworks were going off all around us yet all we could think about was each other. Our lips moved in sync for about 10seconds…yes I counted. Problem? We both broke apart at exactly the same time and when we did we both mouthed to each other _'Wow.'_

'Well that was convenient.' I started. He looked confused so I continued. 'Now I don't have to worry about this plan Tawni has come up with.'

'What plan?' He asked.

'I honestly didn't like it at first but now I'm ok with it I mean if you're not then we can just leave it but it really is quite a great plan and of all the people it was _Tawni _who came up with it and it might not work but it's worth a tr-' I was cut off by his finger being placed gently on my lips. I went cross-eyed as my eyes followed his finger back to resting on my knee. He chuckled slightly.

'Tell me the plan.'

'Ok, so basically, you text Penelope to tell her to meet you here or something and then she'll walk in on us…making out.' He raised his eyebrows at this, but I continued with a slight blush on my face. 'So yeah, then Penelope storms out and runs into Nico who tries to kiss her then she gets an anonymous text saying 'look who's frigid now', it's ok if you don't wanna do it I understand and that but…' I trailed off when I saw Chad's face. _Oh no! What if he hates it? _After Chad had thought about it for a bit longer he looked me in the eyes again.

_Oh no! I'M MELTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNG! _

_Shut _up _brain!_

_Sorry…_

Back to reality, Chad must have noticed I drifted away to Sonny-land 'cause when I returned to normalness I saw he was snapping his fingers in front of my face.

'Sonnnnyyyy? Sonny? SONNY!'

'Oh! Sorry! What did you say?' I blushed.

'I _said_, when's the plan?' he said it with a bit of a smile at the end which then made me smile so much I thought my face was going to drop off.

'Tomorrow.'

The Day Of The Plan

'Ok, so is everybody clear with the plan?' Tawni asked as we all huddled in a circle. After we all nodded in agreement she continued in a drill sergeant-like manner. 'Good. 1,2,3…'

'BREAK.' We all said and walked away in random directions. Me and Chad were headed to Chad's dressing room for our part of the plan and to tell you the truth, I couldn't wait…

We got to Chad's dressing room and both sat down on the couch, Chad got out his phone ready to text Penelope – stage one of the plan.

'You ready?' He asked me, I just nodded and peered over his shoulder so I could see what he was writing.

'_Hey Penelope, meet me in my dressing room, need 2 talk. Don't bother knocking.' _He pushed send, stage one – complete.

Now for stage two. I gulped. Chad could obviously tell I was nervous, he took my hand in his and caressed it softly.

'Look, just relax. Think of Penelope's face when she sees us.' We both giggled awkwardly. I suddenly heard the click of heels outside. _Oh god. _I panicked, I don't know why but I did.

'She's coming!' I whisper yelled to Chad. I didn't mean to, but I forced myself onto Chad, I think he must have been a bit taken aback at first but then we both relaxed into it, just in time to hear the door barge open.

'Hey Chad I got your t-*GASP*' And with that, she stormed out of the door. I smiled against Chads lips and felt him do the same. I pulled back and grinned even wider. Stage 2 – complete.

We stayed there for a minute or so, just smiling at each other until we heard the vent door open. Zora dropped down with a small screen in her hands. She had set up tiny cameras in the corridor outside so we could see how Nico got on with his part of the plan. We were watching contently, just waiting for Nico to show up. Penelope's face was priceless – a look of pure shock, disgust and jealousy was spread across her face. We suddenly heard a high pitched scream and a thud from behind us. We turned around to see that Tawni had fallen from the vent.

'I'm okay!' She said as she shot up off the floor. 'I am o-kay.'

'Ssshh! He's coming!' Zora whisper-yelled. Tawni made her way over to us and Chad and I continued to watch with Zora. We saw Nico say some sort of chat-up line, then Penelope pulled a weird face – like she always does when Nico talks to her – then Nico went in for the kill, which then earned him a slap across the face.

'Poor Nico! I feel terrible now!' I said to no-one in particular.

'Ah, he'll be a'ight.' Chad shrugged.

'Get the phone out Tawni!' Zora directed as Tawni wapped out a phone I had never seen before from her pocket – must be the mystery phone. I peered over her shoulder to see what she was writing.

'_Look who's frigid now.' _Sent. I smiled at Chad who pulled me into a big bear hug.

Stage 3 – complete.

**_Sooo...what did ya think...? _Personally it's my favourite fic I've ever written :D but you decide - I might also change the name but I can't think of any so if anybody has any ideas then please tell me :) any ideas other than _Look Who's Frigid Now _cause I was originally gonna call it that but I don't want to give too much away before people read it :D**

**so yeah...REVIEW...if you have time :)**


End file.
